


(Not So) Fond Memories

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: Scorpius's School Preparations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Memory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Draco finds out that his son brought home a ferret.





	(Not So) Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is late! I was without internet access for a couple days. Hopefully the story is good enough to make up for that.  
> This is a sequel to my other story "This Was Your Idea, Not Mine" but can be read as a stand alone.

“Papa, look what I got!”

Draco stared at the creature wriggling frantically in his son’s grasp. The day had started off so well. He was able to sleep in for the first time in weeks without being awoken for an emergency at St Mungo’s. His morning was spent lazing about along the couch in the living room as he caught up on the latest gossip in Witch Weekly. And it was quiet as he and Harry had agreed that Harry would spend the day with Scorpius getting school supplies. Looking at the _thing_ their son was holding, Draco regretted agreeing so quickly.

“Scorpius,” Draco stammered, “where did you get that?”

“Daddy bought it for me!”

 “Oh he did, did he?” Draco turned to glare at Harry who was leaning in the living room doorway. The smug prick wasn’t even trying to look unamused. Turning back to Scorpius, Draco asked, “Why don’t you go put your school things together while I talk to Daddy real quick?”

 “Ok,” Scorpius cried as he ran to his room, packages floating along behind him. “I’ll be right back.”

 Hearing the muffled click of Scorpius’s door closing, Draco stood up from the couch and stalked towards Harry. “Out of all the creatures you could have chosen you went with a bloody ferret?” Draco hissed. “Why not get him a crup or a kneazle? Hell, why not give him the miniature Hungarian Horntail you kept from our fourth year?”

 “Ah yes, because nothing says responsible parents quite like giving an eleven year old their own dragon.”

 “You know what I mean.” Draco took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. “Why did you have to pick out a ferret?”

 “He didn’t pick it out; I did,” Scorpius chimed in as he walked back in to the room.

 Draco gazed at his son in disbelief, “You did?”

 Scorpius gave a firm nod of his head. “Yes, I did. Daddy, tried to convince me to get something else but I wouldn’t budge. Why? Are you allergic to them or something?”

Draco sat back down on the couch. “No, I just don’t have a very fond memory of them.”

 “Where you attacked by one?”

 “In a manner of speaking. Let’s just say it left a very strong impression on me and it’s not one I wish to relive.”

 Scorpius looked down and scuffed his shoe on the floor. “Do you want me to take Weasley King back?”

 Draco gaped at his son, “Weasley King? You named your ferret Weasley King?”

 “Yeah; I found a button with the words ‘Weasley is our King’ in the basement and a ferret is a type of weasel so it just kind of fit.”

 Scorpius didn’t understand why that caused his Papa to laugh so hard he fell off the couch and his Daddy to leave the room with a muttered curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to give this little fic a chance and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
